A Prepared Prisoner
by sakarrie
Summary: Pidge knew she shouldn't have accepted this mission, but here she was anyway. Now, held captive by a thought-to-be peaceful species, Pidge must find out how to warn the others and get out. Kickbutt!Pidge


A/N Hey everyone!

Alright, so this story doesn't really actually have any purpose, I just wanted to write badbutt Pidge and I got a prompt that inspired me. So here it is!

Also, slightly off topic, but I created the discord server I mentioned before! This server is just what it's name says - a place for Voltron writers to participate in writing swaps, prompts, and challenges, as well as get to know other Voltron writers! There will lots of activities, including events in groups and solo, roleplay, and occassional contests! Don't worry, there's no commitment in joining the server. In fact, if you'd like, you can also just join as a reader and enjoy the other's work! Here's the link: /hK9Zwv

Okie, now onto the story!

* * *

"The others are going to realise I'm missing and come find me." Pidge snarled, her hands tied behind her back. Gosh, why did she accept to do this? She _knew_ there was something off about their proposal. They _all_ had. She inwardly groaned at the situation they had put themselves in. Her thoughts went back to earlier that day.

 _Pidge stared at the screen as an alien with blue skin and faint copper markings appeared in fancy robes. "Our people take pride in intellect. We would like to join your cause but first require a meeting to determine its worthiness. That being said, we, being a smaller and simpler people, do not have much room for guests. You will have to send only one member to explain your mission and what an alliance would require of us. If we decide to accept your invitation, we will send a signed treaty with the messenger you select. Please arrive before the 5th sun rises. We eagerly await your presence."_

The message closed and immediately there was a tension in the air. Everyone had their worries about sending someone in alone, but this race had large sway with other species and an alliance with them would greatly help their cause.

As if on cue, everyone turned towards Pidge, who quickly took a step back. Raising her hands, she shouted. "Me? Why?"

" _Come on Pidge." Keith said. "You're the intellectual of the group."_

Okay, Pidge would admit she sounded a bit whiny but she really didn't have a good feeling about this mission. Honestly, she didn't think anyone should be going alone, but she understood the importance of this mission.

Which is exactly why she shouldn't be the one going. Pidge shook her head emphatically. "But I'm horrible with diplomacy! Why not send Allura?"

Shiro had gave a gentle smile. "Your age and intelligence will give them the image of intellect that they want. It's the most rational pick." While his words were calm and logical, Pidge was easily able to see through it. He had his concerns about the mission as well.

She was about to point this out, but Lance's voice cut her off first.

" _Besides! They said they were worried about space. You're obviously the right person there." Lance joked, trying to lighten the mood, but it only lead to an elbow in the ribs from Pidge._

Pidge wanted to continue to protest, but, looking around the room, she decided she was probably just being paranoid and sighed. "Fine."

Now, sitting in an old cell with no weapons or way to escape, she regretted that decision.

The lady smiled down on her, a disturbing calmness in her eyes. "They won't need to come. Because you're going to send a message explaining that all is well."

Pidge didn't so much a twitch. "And why would I do that?"

Raising her eyebrows in a haughty expression, she smirked saying, "Well I heard that we have room for one more member from your team to come and help explain the alliance. Of course, if you're more of a solitary person, a simple message of your safety would do."

Pidge flares her nostrils, recognising the game she was being forced to play. But what choice she have? Who knew what these aliens wanted or would do with her? She couldn't let one of the other's be subjected to that due to her pride. But at the same time, would it get them in even more trouble to tell them that nothing was wrong?

Her mind reeling, she went through her options in her head. There was only one was that could give her a decent shot at getting out of here without hurting her friends. She had to take it.

Losing her defiance, Pidge looked down. "Fine. I'll do it."

The woman smiled again at her. "I thought you might."

Pidge had to keep from smiling herself. The lady didn't seem to have any suspicions of her answer and, as long as she played this well, Pidge was sure she could keep it that way.

That being said, Pidge also had to think fast. She had to send a message to them somehow. Explain that she had been captured and they couldn't trust them. But how?

The lady dragged her to her feet and shoved her into the hallway.

 _Quiznak._ They were doing it immediately? She had to think fast. Perhaps some inside joke so they wouldn't catch on? But how would she deliver her message through that? She squeezed her eyes closed, a headache already forming. Gosh, she _hated_ diplomatic meetings.

They entered a room with a large computer-like machine, which she figured would be taking the video.

Pidge felt her hands freed. "Don't try anything. Our offer of company is still available. And in case you think of sending any secret messages, we will be reviewing the video before it's sent." The lady said, going over to the machine.

Pidge squeezed her eyes shut. She needed something _now._ Maybe not an inside joke, but something only humans know. Morse code?

"What's wrong with your eyes?" The lady's voice cut through her thoughts.

 _That's it!_ Thinking fast, she replied "I brought my new glasses and they're giving me a slight headache. I'm blind without them though."

The lady seemed to accept the answer. For being so proud of her intelligence, she didn't appear very smart. Turning back to the screen, she continued, "Your message will only cover the things we state. Tell them you're fine and that the diplomacies are going to last another day. You think you should stay since you feel like you're close to success. You will message them again tomorrow. That is all you will say. Make it convincing."

With that, she turned on the camera. Quiznak, what would she normally say in a message like this? She supposed it didn't matter as long as the lady was satisfied and her message was sent. "Hey guys. The meetings all went well." She rubbed at her eye under her glasses. "Sorry, my new glasses are giving me a headache, but the people here are bringing me a remedy." This was it, she had to get it exact, or the message would be wrong. Carefully mapping it out in her head, she started to blink. Three fast. Then three slow. Then three fast again. "They're friendly and I think I'm making progress." She tried to keep the repetitions natural looking, varying the intervals, as so the lady wouldn't be suspicious. She added another eye rub in there, just for good measure. "We didn't get through everything they wanted to discuss today, so I'm going to stay through tomorrow. I won't be able to receive messages in here. I'm having to use their only outside communications link, so I won't be able to message you again for a little bit." She finished her last S-O-S blinking, keeping her eyes open for the last part. "I'll update you tomorrow."

The machine beeped and the lady played it again. "You're blinking a lot."

Pidge made a point of keeping her tone level. "It's the glasses. My eyes aren't adjusted."

The lady analysed Pidge for a moment, narrowing her eyes. A very uncomfortable minute later, the woman pushed her shoulders back and clicked a button. "Message sent."

Pidge's heart flew. "It went through?" The woman nodded, smirking. Clearly she thought Pidge was nervous about it.

For the first time, Pidge let her confidence show on her face. She gave her signature lopsided grin. "Well, no reason to sit around here, then." She launched herself at the woman, hearing her head hit the floor with a hard crack.

Pidge looked at the computer. The woman had completely closed the communication link so she couldn't send any more messages, but her first should be enough. A thought came to her mind and Pidge grinned. She may be able to help them in other ways though.

Swiping and typing furiously, she hacked into the system and found her location on a map. It wasn't too far from the exit, and she was sure she could make it.

Pidge checked to make sure the lady was still unconscious, looking around for some way to contain her if she woke. Seeing the rope that her hands had been tied with, she smiled. "Well, Commander Ivalli," she read off her badge, "how the tides have turned."

After quickly tying her up, Pidge went to leave only to find the door locked. Quiznak, what was she thinking? Of _course_ it was locked!

Pidge groaned. Looks like she'd have to just wait for her rescue after all.

She went back over to the computer, pulling up the surveillance system. If she couldn't get out on her own, then she could at least help the paladins when they get here. She typed in some coding and grinned in success. The entrance camera started looping on any other screen but hers. Now all she had to do was wait.

It didn't take long for familiar faces to appear on the screen. She quickly set the next camera to loop.

Pidge sighed in frustration. There had to be something more she could do. A way to tell them where she was. Suddenly, movement caught her eye and she realised there were two guards heading down the hall towards them.

Oh quiznak, how could she warn them? Panicking, she clicked the building com on. She struggled for a second with what to say before sputtering,"Patrol guards report to room 118 for an emergency meeting immediately." There, hopefully that would get the guards out of the way. Room 118 was completely out of the way and would give an easy path for the paladins.

That is, if they hadn't heard her voice and assumed it was a message telling them to go that way too.

Pidge put her hands over face and groaned. Gosh, this was frustrating. Before the paladins could move too far, she spoke into the speaker "If you are _not_ a patrol guard, follow your ORIGINAL agenda. Reminder that room _17_ is closed off until Commander Ivalli is finished with the prisoner." That may have been a bit overboard, but none of the guards seemed to notice so hopefully it was fine.

Pidge let out a breath of relief. Okay, they had gotten the message and were coming towards her. No need to use the speaker com again, thank goodness.

Within a few doboshes, the door was blown open, revealing Hunk holding his bayard in it's blaster form. The others raced into the room, ready to fight, but relaxed slightly at only seeing the unconscious commander on the ground.

Before they could ask anything, Pidge jumped off of her chair with a smile. "Took you long enough. My bayard's in room 12. There's no one guarding them. Now, let's get out of here before they catch on." With that, she lead the other still-confused paladins out of the room.

They were back in the castle within a half varga.

* * *

Okay, so first off all, I'm sorry if I messed up any of the Altean time words. I'm honestly horrible at them, but I'm getting better! I hope...

Also, yeah, this has less character depth than I usually try to include in my stories, but eh. This one was just for fun anyway. Trust me, I delve a lot into characters and emotions and relationships in some other stories I'm currently/gonna write.

As for what to expect next? I'm not quite sure. I have several options. I have one that's basically pure Pidge angst, but I'm not really sure if I'm going to post it or not cause it was basically me trying to figure out what Pidge would have to go through in order to break. So yeah, that ones sad. Then I'm also thinking about writing another team/family bonding fic where the Paladins are teaching the Alteans (and Keith) the Cupid Shuffle. So, that's the complete opposite and basically complete fluff (wow, I'm a mess). And then I also have a probably really long hurt/comfort story for Pidge and Lance coming at some point. I have others too, but I feel like I'm ranting so I'm gonna stop.

Anyway, thanks for reading! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts (on this story or the future fic options)!

Y'all are amazing! Don't forget that!

-Sakarrie (:


End file.
